disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quita Moz
Quita Moz is a Sun Bird who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. He is an oracle who lives in Vallestrella, the Realm of the Jaquins. Role in the series Quito Moz makes his debut in "Realm of the Jaquins". He warns Elena of the dangers Marimonda poses to all she holds dear and forewarns her of an impending test that will decide whether or not she will be able to become Queen of Avalor. In "Rise of the Sorceress", Elena discovers what the test Quita Moz forewarned her of is following a confrontation with Shuriki, the Delgados, and a revived Fiero. Elena realizes her test is to defeat Shuriki for good to ensure she can't threaten Avalor ever again. Quita Moz returns in "The Race for the Realm", having been forewarned by the sacred fire that Shuriki had acquired all three pieces of the Scepter of Night, and offers to take Elena with him to help her learn everything she needs to know about the Scepter of Light to prepare for the inevitable confrontation with Shuriki and her crew. Elena accepts his offer and flies off with him to begin her training. Elena later visits him back in his lair in "A Tale of Two Scepters" to be taken to where she will be trained by him and the other Sun Bird Elders in unlocking the full power of her Scepter of Light. After convincing him to allow Skylar to come with them as she'll need him to return to Avalor from Vallaestrella, Quita Moz takes Elena to where she is introduced to Quita Moz's fellow Sun Birds in Lama, Hool, and Qapa, who explain in song the long-standing war between the Scepters of Light and Night, and how only one can emerge victorious, before starting her training. However, after Elena learns of the Farsight spell and how to use her Blaze spell continuously through focused concentration, she discovers through Farsight of Shuriki heading out on Cruz to attack Avalor, and abandons her training to return to deal with her, much to Quita Moz and the others' concern about Elena going after Shuriki without completing her training first. Following Shuriki's demise, Quita Moz reveals in "Not Without My Magic" that defeating Shuriki wasn't the test Elena had to pass to become queen, and the real darkness turned out to be even worse than that. Trivia *Quita Moz's voice actor, Cheech Marin, is famous as the voice of Banzai in The Lion King and Ramone in the Cars franchise. *Quita Moz is loosely based on the amphiptere Quetzalcoatl, the feathered or plumed serpent. Gallery Realm of the Jaquins 12.png Realm of the Jaquins 2.png Realm of the Jaquins 13.png Realm of the Jaquins 14.png Realm of the Jaquins 15.png Realm of the Jaquins 17.png Realm of the Jaquins 10.png Realm of the Jaquins 18.png A Tale of Two Scepters 1.png Quita Mos examines Elena's scepter.jpg|"It's been damaged by dark magic." Quita Mos hands Elena tamberitia.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Mentors Category:Mystical animals Category:Singing characters